Too Close for Comfort
by Aliecia
Summary: A case that threatens the life of all who come in contact with it. Will they be able to solve these crimes?
1. Chapter 1

Too Close For Comfort.

**Squad room December 5, 2002**

**Manhattan**

The squad room was crawling with people it was only eleven o'clock but this case was one the press was all over and it made it no easier for the detectives to get the evidence they need.

"So Miss please tell me what you saw, I only want to help you. I want to ensure that he never hurts you again just give me a name a sound something" Olivia pleaded with the victim whose sobs were echoing in her ears.

"I don't know he just jumped me from behind he…" she shuttered as she spoke to the detective "he placed a bag over my face and then he raped" she was crying hysterically Olivia offer her the packet of Kleenex and rubbed her back while murmuring.

"It's going to be okay."

Cragen watched her from the one way window she always got too close these victims and if they weren't solved she was the one who suffered. "Captain I think we got something the crime lab just called and our Jane Doe has semen in her throat" Fin said as he headed for the door to get the results.

"Fin wait up! I want to go see Melinda I found this on Maria shirt maybe it is from our perp" Elliot said holding up a nail in a plastic so that Fin could view it, as they walked out and moved towards the Melinda's office.

Olivia walked out of the interrogation room and stretched her muscles ached and she just wanted to call it a day. She sat at her desk and typed the statement she got the persons at the mall who said they heard the scream but they did not get a good look at the attackers' face.

"Benson my office now please" Cragen said from the door way of his office.

"Yes Captain what's up?" Cragen starred at her but did not know how to come out with it he knew it was going to hit her hard.

"Olivia remember Maria our victim?" he asked the question knowing full well she knew who h was talking about. "Olivia she killed herself." Olivia eyes widened as she heard but she knew it was always a possibility that a victim might commit suicide but something in her gut told her it wasn't so. She suspected foul play.

"Captain I don't think so, I will go check by her apartment and if there wasn't any foul play I will leave it alone." she said knowing the Captain would object.

Maria Mason Apartment

22nd street

December 5, 2002

2:20 pm

Olivia and Elliot walked into the apartment and looked around Melinda was over the body inspecting it, while the police offices bagged the revolver that was used to claim her life.

"Detectives I think I found something" Melinda said as she held the hand of the lifeless victim.

"What is it?" Olivia asked as she moved over to where Melinda was.

"You see this it's a bruise and guy what it has prints."

"But remember she was raped maybe she got the bruise then" Olivia said

"Yea but remember we took pictures of all the bruises she came in with and there was none here." Melinda said with a half smile as she laid the lifeless hand to the ground and instructed the men to remove her to her examination room.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Close for Comfort

**Chapter 2**

The case had been getting worse no evidence to go on and another woman was raped. All the women had the same cuts and bruises on them in the exact same places and when they where released they were killed, as if they had committed suicide but that was no suicide. It was murder!

**Squad room December 7, 2002**

**Manhattan**

**5:50 pm**

"Elliot none of these victims saw or heard anything that is useful, and what are we going to do about our victim Kandese? You know we can't send here home."

Elliot was listening to his partner talk about the case but what could he do? The person behind those killing was very careful making sure they didn't mess up.

"Olivia I don't know what to do any more I guess we could ask the captain to…"

"Ask me to do what?" Cragen asked but did not wait for an answer he just kept on speaking. "I am sending officers over to Kandese house for protection and in the meanwhile you two go home get some rest you rest going to need it" and with that Cragen walked to the crib he needed so shut eyes this case was crazy.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**December 7 2002**

**7:45 pm**

Olivia unlocked her door and went inside; putting her keys on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen she was starving. Putting on a pot she decided to make some soup.

After dinner Olivia sat on the couch and picked up the case file she and brought from the office. Searching praying that she had missed something but still there was nothing it was all the same. Nothing was new. Closing the file she headed for the bathroom to watch away the sweat and exhaustion of the day.

**Squad room December 8, 2002**

**Manhattan**

**7:00 am**

Elliot sat at his desk working as fast as he could the case had officially gotten to him! Looking up from his computer he saw his partner walk in with two cups of coffee and a box of donut. 'Yea Food' he thought as she set the box of donut before him and one of the coffee cups. Fin and Munch eyed them from there side of the room 'they always looked so good together why don't they you know try a thing?' They thought as they watched them exchange private glances. Cragen walk in with his eyes red and puffy Oh yea case had gotten to him too. Cragen walked over to Elliot and took out one the donuts as if it was his but that was the way they lived like a family. Cragen bit into the round and soft goodness of the donut when his phone started to ring.

"Cragen… Yea I know… You got to be kidding me… I will send over some of my people…Yea we are doing what we can… Damn it we are not super-heroes!" Cragen slammed his phone shut spoke to his detectives and threw out the donut he had just been eating; the case had taken a toll for the worse. And how the heck did that old man get my number he thought as he spoke to his squad.

"Listen up guys, you all need to get to Kandese Millers' house she is dead and so are the policemen who were guarding her." Cragen said and let out a sigh. Olivia eyes widened and so did all the detectives who heard what was just said. Grabbing there coats, they all headed for her house with sirens blaring.

**Kandese Millers' Residence**

**December 8 2002**

**8:15 am**

Olivia and Elliot approached the house with caution, Fin stayed inside van waiting praying that the prep would appear Munch and Lake inspected the yard for any evidence they could find.

As the two detectives entered the house the smell of blood flew into their nostrils and blood was everywhere. The officers lay side by side with a simple bullet hole to the head and the gun in their hands and the Kandese was lying on the floor with her hair cut off and a cut from throat straight down to her navel. Olivia gasped at the sight but she continued to look.

"Liv check this out" Elliot said as he was looking at the writing on the wall.

**You tried to hide her from me! Now look what you did, Stay out of my way or you will be**

** NEXT!**

Olivia turned to see what Elliot was showing when she saw a shadow move, using here hand she gave Elliot the signal and he quickly came to the other side of the door. Holding his gun in his hand with one powerful movement he kicked in the door. Olivia almost laughed when she saw the oversized battery operated move as if it were real.

"Detectives" they both jumped at the sound turning around they saw Detectives Ames and Goren from Major Case.

"Yea" Olivia answered.

"The medical examiner and coroner is here" they said together, Olivia tried to be polite, but Goren next words blew it.

"This is our case now, so please feel free to leave."

"Nope the four of you will be the main detectives on this case so please don't chew each other up" Cragen said from behind them. Olivia forced a smile walked out the door with Elliot and Cragen close behind.

"So Melinda what do you think any prints apart from that one print that we can seem to match to any one?" Elliot said when they were all out side.

"Nope they are all the same thing even the two officers." She said feeling defeated but though she knew it wasn't her fault she still felt defeated.

"Benson and Stabler sorry about earlier my partner gets a little crazy" Ames said as she approached them. Elliot was the one to respond he did not trust Olivia answer she was heated.

"It's okay, we are all on the same team right?" Elliot replied looking down at his partner who had her hands folded, and had that 'I'm gonna kill the bitch' stare, Elliot couldn't help but smile even with a frown she still managed to look beautiful. Elliot was lost in thought when he saw Goren emerge from the house with the doll.

"Ames I found a knife with blood on it" he said pointing to the back of the doll. Ames was moving close to him when Munch saw a blinking red light coming from the eyes of the doll. A bomb!

"Ames don't go any further, and Goren slowly put the doll down, Captain call the bomb squad there is a bomb in that thing!" Munch said as he backed away, and the other detectives did the same.

Goren was terrified as he slowly placed the doll to the ground and was moving away.

**KABOOM!!!**


End file.
